


you and me from the night before

by sakusakym



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, Slow Dancing, Song: New Year's Day (Taylor Swift), soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakusakym/pseuds/sakusakym
Summary: "What? The king in your arms on new year’s day?”
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	you and me from the night before

Truth be told, Tsukishima Kei did not want to spend his new year’s being dragged by his university’s volleyball team to a party celebrating the incoming new year’s. He would rather be cooped up in his dorm eating his cake, watching Queen’s Gambit for the nth time while the world reveled at the sheer fact that the year has ended with too much beer in their system. But even with much determination to say no to his team, he was hauled out of his dorm into the chilly December night. 

He soon found himself inside the house, with people inside either holding beer bottles or clinging onto a friend (neither he was enlightened enough to do just yet). The ambience was expected. Quite stuffy due to the amount of people celebrating their new year’s. 

“Tsukki, cheer up. Let’s grab a beer.” His longtime friend for god knows how many years, Yamaguchi Tadashi, motioned towards the kitchen with a small smile. “I don’t drink.” was all Kei said before eyeing the room around, finding a spot he could claim for the next four to five hours. “It’s new year’s, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi scoffed before dragging Tsukishima towards the kitchen that (thankfully) wasn’t teeming of party-goers.

“Here.” Yamaguchi handed him a drink, a bottle of beer that was already sweating. He took it hesitantly and muttered a small thanks to Yamaguchi before turning on his heel only to bump into a man near his height.

“Sorry,”

The voice was _so_ familiar that Kei looked at him only fior his jaw to drop. God, he wished his jaw didn’t really do that (but it did and he probably looked like a fool). “King?” He muttered, still unable to comprehend what was happening. The boy looked up with his brows furrowed and soon enough, Kei’s brown eyes met with his cool, black ones. 

“Tsukishima?”

_______

Kageyama’s eyes were blown wide at the sudden realization that he bumped into Tsukishima Kei, a long-forgotten high school crush, in the middle of a new year’s frat house party. He immediately regained his composure only to lock eyes with the said man, only for him to avert his gaze and see another familiar face, Yamaguchi Tadashi.

“Oh, it’s nice seeing you both here.” Kageyama started before giving each a polite smile. “You too, king.”

_Goddamn Tsukishima Kei and his nickname for me_ , Tobio thought. Ever since high school, king has stuck to him and getting flustered being called it was no surprise. “You attend the school nearby right?” Yamaguchi initiated small talk, standing next to Tsukishima. “Yeah. Hinata just told me to come but it seems like he’s busy trying to win a beer pong contest to bother saying hi to me.” Tobio chuckled before the pair laughed. “Of course, that’s Hinata.”

“It’s nice seeing you guys.” Tobio said while motioning his beer bottle. “If you don’t mind, I have a beer pong tournament to spectate.”

He walked away, desperately trying to ignore the pounding of his heart. _Goddamn you, Tsukishima Kei. You’re as beautiful as ever._

_______

“You still like him don’t you, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi nudged the Kei, to which he grimaced at. “No, not ever, Yamaguchi.” To which Yamaguchi laughed at. “You do.”

“Do you want to go around?” Yamaguchi asked once they exited the kitchen. “You go ahead, I actually want to see Hinata in that beer pong match.” Kei replied, swirling the bottle in his grasp. “Suit yourself. I’ll see you before midnight?” Kei nodded, “Yup,”

Tsukishima weaved through the crowd of people blocking the entrance to the backyard but he finally got out of the stuffy house. Thankfully in one piece. 

True to Kageyama’s words, Hinata Shouyou was in the middle of a battle of beer pong and to his surprise, the boy was winning. He didn’t want to know how much him and his opponent drank anyways. (Just a spare glance at the opponent, Tsukishima easily figured it was Bokuto Koutarou since his hair wasn’t exactly muted. And his boyfriend, Kuroo Tetsurou stood side him, giving him a kiss whenever he got a ball in Hinata’s cup).

Tsukishima sighed before realizing he was standing next to Kageyama who was laughing along the audience at the fightin front of them. Both were 1. Hopelessly drunk, and 2. Wobbling on their feet. A little more sips and they were done for, Kei thought.

“Fancy seeing you here.”

Even Tsukishima surprised himself with initiating conversation and Kageyama could only nod. “It’s really been a while huh, four-eyes.” Kageyama replied to which Tsukishima scoffed at. “Unoriginal, king.” 

Kageyama only laughed and elbowed him lightly, a faint blush creeping in his cheeks.

_______

It had been two hours since the epic beer pong tournament and the results declared Hinata Shouyou the winner. Kageyama and Tsukishima both took turns jabbing an insult once all was done and it felt euphoric and nostalgic. Kageyama would even think this felt like high school all over again.

Two hours of Tobio standing next to Tsukishima, two hours of doing anything just not to embarrass himself in front of his longtime crush. 

“Two more minutes until new year’s.” Tsukishima glanced at his phone for a mere second, giving him a look. “Ah yes,” Tobio snickered. He gestured towards the sofa to which Tsukishima nodded his head. “Save those seats, I’ll get us something to drink.”

Tsukishima came back with two shot glasses and a half-emptied bottle of vodka. “Wow,” Kageyama said before taking one shot glass. “”Happy new year’s king.”

“You too, four-eyes.”

_______

“One minute!” A voice yelled (presumably Bokuto), Tobio thought. “Have you ever thought how--”

Kageyama cut Tsukishima’s thought as the words slipped from his mouth. “I’ve always liked you, four-eyes.” Tsukishima was silent (it was dreaded, Kageyama saw this coming and what he did was utterly stupid. He knew that) but his heart momentarily stopped once he felt a clammy hand grasp his. 

“Let’s stand up, king.” Was all Kei said and handed him a shot of vodka, something Tobio gladly took and swallowed (ignoring the burning sensation in his throat. God, he could never get used to that feeling). What surprised Tobio the most was Tsukishima did _not_ let go of his hand, and instead clasped their hands tightly together. 

Tobio felt his heart melt, his knees go weak (something he thought only happened in movies but _no_ ), and his cheeks flush. 

“Ten!” 

Kei handed Tobio another shot of vodka, which he declined to. He watched as the blonde drank it and stared at him with a gaze he couldn’t comprehend (or did not want to. What he just said was embarassing enough). 

“Nine! Eight!”

Tsukishima took his hand, placing it inside his coat pocket.

“Seven!”

“What are you doing, four-eyes?”

“Six!”

“Something I should’ve done a long time ago.”

“Five!”

“Huh?”

“Four! Three!”

“King, I like you.”

“Two!”

Kageyama felt his world stop. His heart (if even humanly possible) skipped a beat. “Shut it, you’re kidding right?”

“One!”

Once the clock struck midnight, magic enveloped Tobio once he felt a small kiss placed on the back of his hand. It was sweet, soft, and unexpected and he restrained himself to pounce on Tsukishima and hug him.

“Happy new year’s, king.”

_______

Two bodies moved along the same rhythm. Their heads touching and cheeks flushed from the slight intoxication. Tsukishima didn’t bother to think at that point--everything felt right. Kageyama was leaning into him and he could smell his vanilla-scented hair and could feel his warm breaths on the crook of his neck. He was mumbling something, probably half-asleep and it felt certain. The night was long and full of surprises and morning came with his heart blossoming for a newfound love. Or whatever Kageyama Tobio, former high school classmate was.

“Don’t read that last page,”

There was a slight slur in Kageyama’s voice but Tsukishima easily figured out what the boy was trying to do. Singing New Year’s Day on new year’s. He chuckled to himself but pulled Kageyama closer (or as close as he could get the buzzed man.)

_______

“But I stay when you're lost and I'm scared and you're turning away,” Kei muttered the lyrics back at him, breathing in the faint scent lingering on his dark hair. “I want your midnights,” Tobio pulled away from their slow-dancing, letting the whole situation sink in.

He was slow-dancing during sunrise in a house he barely knew the owner of while bodies were fast asleep around them. It was comical and felt like a scene from a movie. Being in Tsukishima’s arms felt right, and the way his hips were perfectly encapsulated into Kei’s arms made him giddy of some sorts. 

Kageyama felt like he was _home_.

“But I’ll be cleaning up bottles with you on new year’s day,” They both breathed out, to which Kageyama laughed lightly at. “Never pegged you as a Taylor Swift fan.” He said while Tsukishima nuzzled his head into his neck, his posture a bit stiff and off due to leaning down. 

“This was the last thing I expected from _this_ ,” Kei chuckled and Kageyma swore he felt his heart accelerate. Maybe it was because his laugh ws so goddamn amazing, or maybe because Kei’s breath on his neck made him feel some type of way. “What? The king in your arms on new year’s day?” Tobio tutted before the blonde gave his forehead a brief kiss. “Yeah, that.”

**Author's Note:**

> aaa hello! thank u for reading!! i caved and joined the tsukikage brainrot (thank u user ackerlynx)


End file.
